Worm
Worm is a normal and a resident of the present-day Cairnholm Island and is in a beatboxing/rapping duo with his younger friend Dylan, though neither of them are very good in Jacob's opinion. He is also known as Emcee Worm. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children Worm is introduced to Jacob by Dylan in Chapter 3. He is seen wearing a blinding yellow track suit and fake gold chains. Worm introduces that he and Dylan are "the sickest rapping duo in Wales". They then demonstrate their "skills" to Jacob before pretending to guide him to the old children's home. Later on in the chapter he and Dylan trick Jacob into walking into a stable, where he becomes shin-deep in animal faeces. After Jacob tells them he actually does want to see the old children's home the boys inform him they thought he was "taking a piss" meaning they thought he was joking when he asked them to lead him to the old children's home. Also in this chapter in his rap sentence “I likes to get wrecked up down at the Priest Hole / Your dad’s always there ’cause he’s on the dole" he earns the reply from Dylan "your dad's the one on the dole". This could indicate that his family could be struggling financially as 'dole' is a nickname for welfare in the UK. In Chapter 7, Jacob's father tells Jacob that the sheep of some farmers had been killed, and brings Jacob to them. Jacob sees that one of the farmers has Worm by the collar, and they accuse Jacob of having slaughtered the sheep alongside him, assuming Jacob is friends with Worm and Dylan. When providing his alibi, Jacob says his friends that he'd been with up at the house are imaginary, Worm shouts, "See? Kid's a bloody psycho! It ''had ''to be him!" When the farmers take the boys to the crime scene, Worm gags and cries at the sight of the brutal massacre of the sheep. His reaction is considered to be a confession, and he is labeled as a "criminal who could not face his own crime". He is then locked in the old office of Cairnholm's Museum that was made into a makeshift jail cell, though a wight is the actual perpetrator. Description Worm is seen wearing a blinding yellow tracksuit, fake gold chains, and sneakers. Later, he wears neon track pants and shirt reading "I LOVE IT WHEN THEY CALL ME BIG POPPA". Personality Worm had been crying, snot bubbling on his lip, after one of the farmers had caught him, thinking he might have killed their sheep. Worm proceeded to blame Jacob for the crime. Relationships Jacob Portman Acquaintance. Worm and Dylan demonstrate their rapping and beat-boxing "skills" to Jacob and trick him into walking through livestock excrement. When telling his father about he and Dylan, Jacob says in his aside that he "guesses he also forgot to mention them Worm and Dylan hating him." Dylan Worm's best friend and rapping/beat-boxing partner on Cairnholm. Trivia *In chapter 3, he raps “I likes to get wrecked up down at the Priest Hole / Your dad’s always there ’cause he’s on the dole". Dylan replys to the rap by saying, "your dad's the one on the dole". This could indicate that Worm's family could be struggling financially, as 'dole' is a nickname for welfare in the U.K. Category:Characters Category:Normals Category:Males Category:Children Category:Minor characters Category:Characters with no photographic appearances Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children characters